The present invention relates to a profile indicator which measures the contour of an object with use of its stylus which traces the external surface of the object.
In the conventional profile indicator one end of a stylus-fitted arm is pivoted swingably to a movable frame and with a linear displacement of said movable frame the stylus traces the external surface of an object to be measured, whereby the profile of said object can be obtained by detecting the vertical displacement of the stylus depending on the contour of the external surface of the object.
Since the stylus is elevated with the arm pivot as the center, the stylus moves in an arc and therefore is it impossible to make an exact measurement of the profile of the object using the stylus.
The present invention, aimed at elimination of the above drawback of the conventional device, is characterized in that with use of a link mechanism a linear movement of the stylus when the arm swings is assured.